I Know You Love Her, but I Love You Too
by Miraluco
Summary: Kukai's best friend was about to tell him that she liked him. But when someone else beats her to it, she'll have to put up with her crush being with someone else. AU! Pls R&R! Enjoy! 8D
1. The Almost Confession

**I Know You Love Her, but I Love You Too**

Hello everyone! I changed this story to a different one! It was originally like this, but then for some reason I changed it! My other story wasn't going anywhere so I changed it back to this one! Well I hope you enjoy it! It still has my OC in it though. :D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: The Almost Confession<em>

There were dark, big clouds in the sky. Surely, it was going to rain.

"Is that so?" Miyuki, a light-blue haired girl, short, and light-skinned girl asked the messy, brown-haired guy in front of her.

"Yeah! It was just out of nowhere! She just asked me out on a date right off the bat. I should've seen it coming though; I mean she did kiss me the day before." Kukai said smiling so happily, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this. Well that's why I can't come with you to the park; I have to be with Utau. I'm really sorry; I'll make it up to you though." Kukai dug into his pocket and got backstage tickets to one of Utau's concerts. Miyuki took it and thanked him for it.

"Well, I should go now. Utau's waiting for me." And to that Kukai ran off to his new girlfriend. Miyuki put her ticket into her pocket and walked off.

**Miyuki's POV**

_**8 hours ago…**_

"So you're finally going to tell him?" My best friend, Suki asked eagerly.

"Probably," I said, slightly blushing.

"Finally!" Suki said happily for me.

"It's only been-"

"Forever," Suki said smirking, "You guys have been best friends ever since you guys were young. You're meant to be with him."

"Yeah, but there's her," I said sadly.

"Even if they became a couple, they won't make it. They just don't match, they'll always be fighting," I was still discouraged, "And anyways she hasn't asked him yet. So you still have time! That's why you have to tell him now!"

"I'm telling him later… After school," I said.

"You better hurry before she beats you to him," Suki said, "We still don't know his feelings about her."

"Why are you torturing me!" I hated thinking about thoughts like that.

"I'm giving you a taste of reality," I started to pout, "Well you better tell him after school."

"I will," I said reassuring her, but I still don't know if I should tell him or not…

"'K. Well we should start going to class. If we're late again we'll have to write paragraphs." I smiled and I followed her to our class.

_**2 hours ago…**_

"Hey Miyuki-chan!" Kukai said catching up to me. I turned around to see my crush ever since we were little kids.

"Hey," I said and smiled while blushing a bit.

"Meet me after school. I need to talk to you."

"Ok," Then with that Kukai left. I wondered what he wanted to talk to me about. Was he going to confess to me? Is he going to ask me out? I thought about it while I was walking all the way to Suki in our table. I wanted to know what he wanted to talk to me about. I swore I saw him blush when he told me that. Does he really like me?

"What're you thinking about?" Suki asked curiously.

"Kukai-kun told me he wanted to talk to me after school," Suki raised her eyebrows, "I'm just wondering what he's about to tell me."

"If he's not going to tell you he likes you, I will kill him slowly and painfully," Suki started to smile deviously to herself. That's how she is and that's how she thinks, but she really is a great and nice person even is she is like that.

"Don't do that. You know I wouldn't care about if he likes me or not."

"Yes you do and you're very sensitive. If he makes you cry, I will hurt him no matter you want me to or not." I just smiled to her being thankful to Suki. She really is protective and caring for me. I couldn't have asked for a better best friend.

_**After school**_

"There you are Miyuki-chan!" Kukai ran up to me and smiling widely.

"Hey," I said a bit shy.

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"You look nervous."

"I do!" Am I really that obvious?

"Yeah, well never mind that. I need to tell you something." Kukai-kun seemed very urgent.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I know I'm being selfish, but I really like this girl."

"Who is it?" I asked and Kukai-kun blushed.

"Well it's Utau," My heart shattered. It was her. Kukai-kun picked her.

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Because you know how we were going to the park right?"

"You're blowing me off?" I asked surprised. He was going to blow me off for Utau?

"Well, I'm going with Utau on a date," I raised my eyebrows,"Please this is important for me." I looked up at the sky, there were dark, big clouds coming in. It surely was about to rain and that's how I felt.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yeah! It was just out of nowhere! She just asked me out on a date right off the bat. I should've seen it coming though; I mean she did kiss me the day before." Kukai-kun said smiling so happily, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this. Well that's why I can't come with you to the park; I have to be with Utau. I'm really sorry; I'll make it up to you though." He dug into his pocket and got backstage tickets to one of Utau's concerts. I took it and thanked him for it even though I didn't want to go.

"Well, I should go now. Utau's waiting for me." And to that he ran off to his new girlfriend. I put my ticket into my pocket and walked off.

Light rain started falling and every second that passed it got harder. I didn't get to tell him. And I can't believe he blew me off for her. A tear rolled down my left eye. Oh well, at least he's happy. It probably wasn't meant to be… I wish I told him sooner.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it! Please review of what you thought about it, if I made any mistakes, advice, and if it's worth reading. Thanks for reading and review! :D


	2. The Invite

**I Know You Love Her, but I Love You Too**

Hello everybody! This is now the **SECOND **chapter! Well that's about it... Enjoy! 8D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: The Invite<em>

**Miyuki's POV**

It's been a while ever since Kukai-kun and I talked, ever since he told me _that._It seemed as if his date with her was a success though. I heard they were officially together. Everyone's been talking about it. He told me so excitedly about it and I looked as if I was even more excited about it, but really, inside, I've been hurting so much. He has no idea how much I care about him, but at least he's happy.

Suki was just right about to really slap him, but I was able to stop her. I love how much she cares about me. My phone buzzed on my dresser right next to me. It was from Kukai.

_Are you still coming?_

I got up from my bed and opened my drawer; it was that ticket he gave to me on _that_ day. I didn't really want to go since _she_ was there and _they_ were a couple. I can't just stand there seeing them together and just pretend to be happy. I can't just do that. My phone buzzed again.

_Hello?_

I texted him back saying, "I still don't know."

He replied back, "Why not?"

"I… I don't think I'll feel comfortable."

"With what?"

"I'll just be like a third-wheel."

"So what?"

"What do you mean so what?"

"Then bring someone with you." I read that text slowly. He wants me to bring someone else and for some reason that really hurt me badly, probably because he doesn't even care if I go out with someone else. He probably thinks I might just go with Suki though. I would ask her to come with me, but she was going somewhere with her family on that day.

"I'll think about it." And to that text I put my phone down and started to lie down on my bed again. I thought. I thought for endless hours about that conversation, whether to go or not, or who to bring. I even thought just to go to try to make him jealous. With all these thoughts racing my head, I fell asleep at about four in the morning…

**Later in the day**

"What's wrong, Miyuki-chan?" Suki asked to the right of me. It was lunch and I was extremely tired because of last night. When I fell asleep, I woke up at five and I wasn't able to sleep anymore.

"I'm fine, it's just I'm really tired." I yawned and put my head on the table, "I'm going to throw this away." I said holding up my food and started to stand up, very slowly. I walked by one of the trash cans. I swear I was so dizzy I couldn't even walk straight. I was just going to pass out pretty soon, but instead something else even more embarrassing happened.

"I'm so sorry!" I was suddenly so awake. I had spilled all my eaten food on one of my classmates. I know him from somewhere… Who was he?

"It's ok," he looked at the mess I just spilled on him. What was his name! I know I know his name.

"I'd be mad at whoever the person spilled their food at me," I looked down, shamefully.

"It's alright, Miyuki-san." He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. Wait, he knows my name. I should know his name too!

I smiled back and said, "Um, what's your name again?" I sweat dropped a bit. I just needed to know.

"Daisuke," he smiled at me widely.

"Oh! I remember you know!" He started chuckling at me for being so stupid, I guess…

"Well, I better go. I need to clean this up." Then with that he left. I took out my hand which was in my pocket and took out the backstage tickets Kukai-kun gave me. For some reason I wanted him to come with me there. I still wanted him to try to make him jealous.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it was short and there wasn't much Kukai in it, but next story will have plenty of him. I promise. It'll be in his POV anyways! -SPOILER- Ah too late. Also the chapter after the next one will probably be mixed or his. There'll also be a lot of the other characters in it too! So, I hoped you enjoyed it and please review! The next chapters will come even sooner if you review... So remember **REVIEW!** K' bye!


	3. Working to Forget

**I Know You Love Her, but I Love You Too**

Hello everyone! I know it's been a while, but I've been really busy lately... Well got nothing else to say so read and review! Hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Working to Forget<em>

**Kukai's POV**

_"Hey Miyuki-chan!" I said catching up to her._

_"Hey," She said and smiled. Her smile was really cute._

_"Meet me after school. I need to talk to you." I said._

_"Ok," Then with that I left._

I had just had that conversation with her a little while ago and now I just regret doing it. I don't want to tell her anymore. I don't even know why I said yes to Utau. Why would I say yes to another girl if I like Miyuki-chan… She's right, I am stupid. I slammed my head onto the table saying stupid over and over again. What should I do! It's not because I don't like Utau, it's just Miyuki-chan and I been friends for so long… I know she would never like me though. She only thinks of us, _just friends. _I think I should just forget about my feelings for her… It'll be hard though and it'll hurt me too, but it's for the best. If I continue liking her then it'll hurt me even more in the future. So I guess I should do that. Anyways I have Utau now, even though I used her first to try to get Miyuki jealous, I actually grown to like her.

**_After School_**

I was leaning on a pole, texting Utau. I turned around looking for Miyuki-chan and then there she was. I started to get nervous. I don't know why, I know she wouldn't care. She would be so happy for me. I ran up to her calling my name, she looked pretty nervous too. Why would she be nervous?

"Hey," she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked still wondering why she was so nervous…

"What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"You look nervous." I said a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah, well never mind that. I need to tell you something." I said urgently.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"I know I'm being selfish, but I really like this girl."

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Well it's Utau."

"So why are you telling me this?" I knew it. She didn't care.

"Because you know how we were going to the park right?"

"You're blowing me off?" She said a bit angrily. Well she always gets mad whenever someone decides not to go anymore. She's usually so busy and it's really hard for her to make free time.

"Well, I'm going with Utau on a date. Please this is important for me." I looked at her big dark brown eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! It was just out of nowhere! She just asked me out on a date right off the bat. I should've seen it coming though; I mean she did kiss me the day before." I said smiling so happily. I really did like her, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this. Well that's why I can't come with you to the park; I have to be with Utau. I'm really sorry; I'll make it up to you though." I dug into my pocket and got backstage tickets to one of Utau's concerts. She took it and thanked me for it. She didn't really look excited though. Was she really jealous? Or am I just overlooking?

"Well, I should go now. Utau's waiting for me." And to that I ran off to _my _new girlfriend.

**_Couple minutes after running off_**

Utau told me to come to a studio. I think she was making a new song or something. I still thought about Miyuki-chan actually jealous. I don't think so though. She possibly can't feel that for me. I already said I should stop thinking about her that way. I need to stop. I already have Utau anyway. I sighed.

I arrived at the building and opened the doors. Then I walked inside and looked for the studio where Utau was in. I opened the doors to the studio and I saw Utau still singing her new song. She saw me walk in and smiled. I sat down in one of the chairs and listened to her. She really was a great singer. Then when she was done she ran to me and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're here." She said smiling.

"That's a really nice song." I said smiling back. Like I said, I like Utau. I really do.

"I made it for you." She said blushing.

"You did?" I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"You really are just a kid."

"So are we going to dinner?"

"No I actually thought of going to the park. I have the food." Utau said while pointing to the basket and picnic blanket. I kind of felt guilty going to the park. I was supposed to go with Miyuki-chan there today.

"Okay, sure!" I said trying to sound excited. I picked up the basket and the blanket and we started to walk to the park.

**_In the park_**

"So where do you want to sit?" I asked.

"Right here is fine." I set out the blanket to sit and opened the basket. It had all kinds of food in it. Most of it I think she cooked.

"I cooked all of them you know." I smiled and nodded, "They look good. Let's eat!"

For the whole time there we've just ate the food and talked about our day. I really do like her. I loved how she was so different around me and so free. When she's with other people I think she feels more trapped. I loved how I made her feel free. I loved how she's different around me.

After about thirty minutes, it was already getting late and we've ate most of the food that was in there.

"So shall I walk you home?" I asked Utau. She smiled and nodded. We got up, packed our stuff and started to walk.

"The sunset looks really pretty don't you think?" Utau asked. I just nodded. I never really cared about those kind of stuff.

Finally, we've arrived her house.

"Bye," she said smiling, "Today was fun."  
>"It was," I held her hands and kissed her, "Not much of a kid now, huh?" She laughed and hugged me, then she went inside. After that I started walking home.<p>

I don't really need Miyuki-chan. I have Utau and I'm happy with her and we both like each other. I guess forgetting about her is the right thing to do in my life.

* * *

><p>AN: So I hope you liked it... I hope I put in the next chapter faster... Well please review, I'll really appreciate it and I'd know whether or not to keep on writing this story because I don't wanna waste my time writing a story no one likes... SO, please review and tell me what you though of it... Thanks for reading! 8D


	4. Worrying

**I Know You Love Her, But I Love You Too**

Hello! Well here's the new chapter and I know it's been a while but I've been busy... I also just wanna say thanks to all the people reading this! I hope you like this chapter and please review! Enjoy! 8D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Worrying<em>

**Kukai's POV**

I kept looking at the time back and forth. I was at Utau's concert and I was waiting for Miyuki-chan to come backstage. I hope she comes. She has to come.

"Why are you looking at the clock so much?" Nagihiko said from behind me.

"Huh!" I said acting as if I didn't know. The reason they were here was because Utau's manager decided that if there were some guests on their concerts they would have more people come. Nagihiko was here because he was going to dance and Ikuto was even here to have a violin solo. They were also allowed to bring someone with them, Nagihiko brought Rima and Ikuto brought Amu. I was surprised Nagihiko brought Rima. They are always fighting and bickering at each other. I knew there was at least something going on between them.

"You're waiting for her, huh?" It was amazing how easily he could read me, "Don't worry. It's not like I'd mention this to Utau or anyone, actually." I nodded and looked at Utau onstage. I made up my mind to forget about her. She was just my friend that's it. Nothing more. I turned my head to the clock again; it's been half an hour after she should be here.

Finally I saw her walking towards us. Then, I saw someone with her. This guy was with her. I know him, it was Daisuke. He was in a couple of my classes. Jealousy was what I felt. I know I shouldn't be feeling that, but my feelings for her just can't completely go away. I stood up from my chair and walked over to her.

"Hey," I said smiling.

"Hi," She said smiling back, and then I looked over to the black-haired, tall, slender guy right next to her.

"Oh that's-"

"I know who he is, right Daisuke?" He nodded at me and smiled. Nagihiko had known what I've been feeling and came over to where we were talking.

"Hey Kukai, weren't you going to show me something over there?" Then we walked over to who knows where.

I was angry. I was mad that she brought someone with her. I didn't really think she was going to bring someone over. Why'd I tell her she could bring someone!

I took a deep breath and remembered that I still have Utau. I need to remember that.

**Miyuki's POV**

"This isn't a date, right?" Daisuke asked me.

"No. No it isn't." I reassured him.

"Okay. I don't want to have any misunderstandings…"

"I know you already have a girlfriend. Don't worry, it's not like you're doing anything wrong." He nodded and then smiled.

"You like Kukai?" A blush formed across my face. Was I really that obvious?

"No, why would you think that?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Why'd you bring me then?"

"Because I had an extra ticket to bring someone and I couldn't bring Suki-chan! Why would you think I like him!"

"Weren't you trying to make him jealous?"

"No." I know he knows I like him. He notices it and there sitting next to me he just starts laughing.

"Shut up!" And I playfully pushed him hard.

"Oh, hey Miyuki-chan!" Amu and Rima said running up to me.

"Hey!" I looked at them wondering why they were here, "Why are you here?"

"You didn't know? Utau's concert had Nagihiko-kun and Ikuto-kun included. Utau's manager think it'll help." Amu explained.

"Oh, Kukai-kun never told me that."

"Who's he?" Rima asked pointing at Daisuke.

"He's just one of my classmates at school."

"Are you sure he isn't anything else?" Amu asked curiously.

"Amu-chan, he has a girlfriend."

"That's too bad." Rima said. My eyes got wide open.

"I don't like him!"

"Hey where's Kukai?" Amu asked. They totally changed the topic.

"I don't know. He went somewhere with Nagihiko-kun."

**Kukai's POV**

"You didn't need to get me out of there." I said to Nagihiko.

"You were going to explode. It looked as if you were about to beat him up." He smirked. It was sort of true, but I could have had an over-protective older brother sort of feeling. Miyuki-chan would understand that if I said that. We always were like that. We were just like siblings, but I ruined it when I started liking her. I felt so awkward around her ever since. Now she's with this other dude and I'm with Utau. I sighed. Why is life so complicated!

"You settled down already?" Nagihiko asked, "I have to go onstage like in a couple minutes. I don't want to get Utau mad. I can't believe you said yes to her."

"I can't either…" Then I started walking to where we were and he followed.

When we arrived, Amu and Rima was there talking to Miyuki and Daisuke. They were sitting next to each other so closely. I stopped walking. I don't think I can handle this…

Miyuki-chan looked over to me. I knew I had to go over to her now. I walked slowly and nervously.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Just around…" I mumbled.

"Ah, there you are." Ikuto had come over to the group and pounded his hand to my head, "Kid." I got mad at him and pushed his hand away from me. I hated being called that, especially from Utau.

"Great! Everyone's here!" Utau got out of the stage, ran to me, and hugged and sort of tackled me.

"Hey," I said hugging her back, "How's the concert?"

"Great! C'mon Ikuto you have to go out now." Utau had changed. She hasn't usually been this happy. I sometimes think it's because of me and still liking Miyuki-chan makes me guilty, but…

"It's such a drag. Do I really have to go?"

"Yes! You promised, and plus _she__'__ll_get mad." Utau said emphasizing on _she__'__ll_.

**Miyuki's POV**

They looked so happy together. I felt guilty trying to make Kukai-kun to get jealous. They clearly loved each other. I wanted to get out of there now. I just had this feeling to cry. It hurt me for some reason. It hurt me that I tried to ruin them.

"Miyuki-chan, what's wrong?" Amu asked me.

"Um, I think I should go now." I said nervously.

"What? Why?" Kukai-kun asked me.

"I don't feel well." I said standing up and getting my bag, "You could stay here if you want." I said looking at Daisuke and I started walking out.

Then Kukai-kun grabbed my wrist, "Can't you just stay?" I shook my head and started to walk again, but he held my wrist still. "Can I walk you?" I shook my head again and said, "No it's okay." He let go of my wrist and I finally was able to walk and leave that place.

I went outside and I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"You really think I wanna stay there?" Daisuke said smiling, "I mean you are the one who dragged me along." I smiled back.

"So where are you headed to?" I asked.

"Well I could walk you. Anyways what happened back there?" We started walking toward my house.

"Oh, well you know-"

"No I don't."

"They love each other. I tried to ruin them and I just feel horrible doing that." My eyes started to get watery.

"You didn't mean to do that."

We walked all the way to my house talking about that whole incident. He helped me not feel so guilty. I still hated myself for having those intentions though. They loved each other.

**Kukai's POV**

"Where's Miyuki-chan?" Utau asked me. Her concert was done and she was pretty tired like every other concert she's been to.

"She wasn't feeling too well." I said.

"Well, that's too bad. We had so much fun."

"Yeah…" Utau looked at me with concerned eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, it's just I'm just wondering if she's alright." Utau took my hand.

"Don't worry. You know how she is."

"I know." I sighed.

"You know I love you." I started to feel guilty. I still liked Miyuki.

"I love you too."

We stopped right in front of her house, "Well bye." I kissed her goodbye and started walking back home.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again for reading and please review! It'll give me motivation to continue writing! :D


	5. Extra 1: The Loneliness

**I Know You Love Her, But I Love You Too**

Hello! This chapter doesn't follow along the story, more like of an extra. This is about Miyuki's childhood and how she met Kukai. Please review and I hope you enjoy it! 8D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Cara! in anyway!**

* * *

><p><em>Extra 1: The Loneliness<em>

**Miyuki's POV**

"Mom! I don't want to go!" I whined to my mother.

"All the kids go there. You might meet some new friends." My mom squatted down to look directly at my face.  
>"I don't want to meet new friends! I don't need them! All I need is Beri!" I was referring to my stuffed bear. He was actually my only friend. I had trouble getting new friends because I was probably what one kid called me "too mature." I knew a lot of things that they didn't and I was interested in things that they don't want to know.<p>

"C'mon, let's go or else you'll have to go every weekend." My mom said sternly. She was worried about me. She didn't want me to be lonely. I was fine though. I didn't need any friends, as long as I had Beri. But then I had ended up in the park after all with the force of my mother.

"Go play now." Mom said pushing me to the playground. I didn't know what to do. There were the swings, the slide, monkey bars, see-saw, and other things I didn't really want to go on. I should just go on the swings so my mom will see me playing; all I really have to do is sit down.

I swung back and forth in the swings. It wasn't really that much fun. I don't get why they like to play in playgrounds. I looked at the other kids. They had so much fun. I just don't understand. What's so fun about it? I looked over to my mom and she waved to me. She was sitting with one of her friends.

"Ohhhh! Is that Miyuki?" One of the boys yelled and ran over to me.

"What is she doing here?" One of the girls said.

"Why are you alone?" Another girl said.

"She has no friends; that's why!" A boy yelled and they all laughed. She was used to this. She was used to the bullying, but she didn't mind. She pretended that they just weren't there. If she fought back she'll just get hurt.

"Excuse me, you're in my way! That's my swing!" A girl yelled.

"No it's not." I said. I got annoyed with all of them. I wasn't just going to sit there!

"What!" She yelled back.

"Does it say your name anywhere? And if it did, this is still a public playground meaning it's for everyone. This swing is not made just for you." They all looked at me in disgust. That's why they hated me so much. I knew things they didn't and so I would go home beaten up because of that.

"You!" A boy yelled. He had just slapped my face.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" A boy had spoke up. I, like everyone else, looked to see who had said that. I didn't know him, but he had messy brown hair and was holding a soccer ball.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"Doesn't matter what my name is. But you don't ever slap a girl." He started walking over to me. He held out his hand to me, "Your mom wanted me to call you over there." I took his hand and I followed him all the way to my mom and friend.

"Ah, there you are Miyuki! I couldn't find you, but you were in a whole group of kids. I told you, you could make friends!" She said smiling. I didn't want to ruin her moment so I just nodded and smiled. That little kid looked at me wondering why I had lied.

"Do you want anything to eat?" My mom asked me. I shook my head. "Ok, then you could continue playing then." I stood up and walked over to the see-saw since the swings were currently occupied. I sat down.

The kid came over to where I was and sat down on the other seat.

"Hi, I'm Kukai!" He was a really enthusiastic kid.

"Miyuki."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Those kids were bullying you?" There was a long silence. Why would he care? They had just met. Just because their parents were friends doesn't mean they are.

"She was too happy to know I had made friends…" There was silence again.

"You- You don't have any friends?" I looked at him. His eyes had pity. I shook my head, "Then you could be my friend!" I smiled and nodded. We played mostly on the see-saw and talked. He told me that he wasn't going to stay there though; he had just come for a visit because of our parents. That made me sad because my only friend is not even with me. Finally, it was time for them to leave and me and my mom had come home.

My life hasn't changed. I was alone as usual at school and bullied like always. Nothing really changed. Until in third grade when someone was picking a fight, I hadn't really intended to fight back, but he just really annoyed me. I don't remember what he said, but I do remember me, punching him in the face. Unfortunately, his whole gang was with him and they beat me up of course. I came home and my mom rushed to me. I had a black eye, cuts everywhere, and dirt was on my clothes and skin. She demanded me to tell her who had done that to me. It was a surprise to her that had happened because she thought everything was fine after the park. I hadn't told her that I was still bullied or I had no friends. I still hadn't told her who had beaten me up, so to solve my problems, we moved.

I went to a new school called Seiyo Academy. I had a chance to change myself. Show how I really am and that was good enough for me, but rumors spread and they had heard that I got suspended for being in a fight and that's why I transferred. I didn't mind though. I was used to the loneliness, but my mom was still worried. I hadn't made any new friends, but I wasn't bullied and that was good enough for me.

My whole life changed when I had met him again. I had bumped into Kukai during lunch. At first I didn't really notice him, but I remembered his enthusiasm. I ate lunch with him and we had become friends like how he had said. I also was able to make new friends seeing how I was friendly, like on of them Suki-chan.

Then my life had completely changed. No one ever bullied me scared if I beat them up. I had a ton of friends and I was much more outgoing. Transferring to Seiyo Academy had changed my life and I was happy. My whole life had changed because of him and ever since we had been close up to now.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading again and I hoped you like it! Please review and I'll make sure the next chapter will be up soon! 8D


	6. You'll Catch Me

**I know You Love Her, But I Love You Too**

Ok, so this is the fifth chapter! I think I'll end it in the tenth chapter... I know this is short and I think the next one will be too, but I promise it'll get longer, more likely eight and nine... So I hope you like it and please review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: You'll Catch Me<em>

**Kukai's POV**

It's been two months since Utau's concert happened. Me and Miyuki had become more distant than ever which allowed me to be closer to Utau. It's not a problem to me though, it's just I miss her. What happened? We were really close before, but we just started to grow apart ever since we've been in middle school. What went wrong?

I began to shake my head furiously. I said I'll forget. I said it doesn't matter. But why does it seem I just can't. Why is it like this? I have Utau… I slammed my head onto my desk. I was in my room. I had nothing to do so I just sat here to think about everything. I sighed loudly.

Then my phone started to vibrate. Ah! A text message; I opened it a part of me hoping it was Miyuki-chan, but it was from Utau. It said:

_Meet me at the park at 5 near the fountain. :)_

I smiled. I thought of how she was like before. She was so quiet, secretive. I'm happy she changed. I **do**like her after all.

I waited. I waited in my room 'till then I had nothing to do after all anyway. Then finally it was 5 and I got up from my chair and walked out of my room to the front door and started to walk to the park…

…

"Kukai-kun!" Utau was sitting near the fountain and had run over to me and hugged me.

"Hey," I said hugging her back.

"I'm glad you could come!" She said smiling.

"I wouldn't bail on you." Her smile had gotten bigger, "So what's up?"

She shrugged, "I just wanted to hang out." She blushed.

We walked to the fountain and sat down.

"I really hope we stay like this you know."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I don't know if you've noticed, but I changed you know." She said quietly.

"Yeah, I've noticed." I said quickly.

"You've changed me," I began to blush, "When I'm with you, you just make me so happy and different." She looked at me, "Do you get what I'm saying?" I nodded.

Then she looked up at the sky, "When I'm with you, I'm not afraid of falling. I wouldn't care because I know you'll catch me. I know you will." Then she looked at me again and smiled. I smiled back, and felt a little bit guilty. She's been thinking about me and only me. I haven't, it's been Miyuki-chan.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, oh no it's nothing." I think she had become a little suspicious.

"Why do you only call me Utau?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You always call Miyuki, Miyuki-chan. Why is that?" I started to become nervous.

"She- We were just really close friends when we were young. I'm just so used to it."

"Can you call me that too?"

"Uh, sure of course, Utau-chan." I said. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"I better get going." She said standing up.

"Oh, ok. Do you want me to walk you?"

"No, it's ok."

I was back at my room. That date had confused me. It seemed as if she knew about Miyuki-chan and me… She wanted to let me know how much she loved me. What's going on! I liked Miyuki-chan longer, but Utau really cares about me. Is this a love triangle! I don't want to do this anymore. This is too hard. I should just sleep it off.

I woke up the next day and it still had been on my mind. I just made up my mind to just forget about it. I'm probably just over-thinking everything.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading and sorry for making it so short... Well anyways... Please review! It'll help me finish this sooner! 8D


	7. Don't You Care?

**I Know You Love Her, But I Love You Too**

Big surprise! This isn't as short as I said it was. A new idea just popped into my mind for chapter 6 and tada, I made this chapter... Well anyways I hope you enjoy it and remember please review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: Don't You Care?<em>

**Kukai's POV**

Last night was tireless. I don't get why I'm fussing about this. Why am I so stressed about it?

I was walking down my neighborhood. That's what I do when I think, well actually I run but I'm too tired to. I sighed. Then in the corner of my eye, I saw something; something that got me all eager. It was Daisuke. And there was someone with him. I didn't know this person, but he got his hands all over her. Anger had taken up my emotions of tired and stressed. I thought he was with Miyuki-chan! Why is he with her! They leaned closer to each other for a kiss. I didn't want to ruin their moment since me and Utau does that pretty much I would say, but he was with Miyuki! I couldn't help, but get angry. Even if I was mad at him for being with her, I was even madder for him cheating on her. Miyuki-chan shouldn't be cheated on! She's the nicest, sweetest, cutest, most amazing girl ever. Why is he with her!

I started to walk over to them, but then I realized something. What if they were never together? Or what if they broke up already? I shouldn't meddle in. I could just make a fool of myself. I was there standing frozen. They had been kissing each other up to now. I still couldn't help it. I was still mad at him for being with Miyuki-chan at the concert. Then next thing I know, I charged myself at him and punched him as hard as I could.

His 'girlfriend' screamed and he was on the floor and spitted out some saliva.

"What the heck was that for!" Daisuke yelled. I threw another shot, but he was too quick. He had blocked it.

"Can we solve this anything else by violence?" He asked, "If not I won't hold back." I knew all too well how good of a fighter he was. Daisuke has been in a lot of fights and never lost once.

"Why the heck are you here!" I was too angry even to think. Sometimes I didn't even know what I was saying. And I knew that question did not make sense.

"What are you talking about? This is a public place; I can be here if I want to." I looked over to his girlfriend; she looked pretty scared.

"What I meant was; why are you with her? Weren't you with Miyuki-chan!" I glanced over his girlfriend again. She looked angry and hurt.

"Miyuki!" Daisuke's girlfriend had asked angrily.

"Sweetie, don't worry I can explain this." He said looking at her then at me, "She's not. You were just jumping to conclusions. We're just friends, nothing more. Ask her yourself." I knew it. I felt pretty stupid. Then his words had echoed in his mind. _We__'__re__just__friends,__nothing__more._That had felt familiar…Ah! I remember, I said that to Utau about…Miyuki-chan. I sighed.

"Sorry for disturbing you." I said and walked away pretty gloomily.

"You should go talk to her!" He had called out. Then he was completely away from me.

What had he meant to go talk to her? Why should I? I'll probably…later.

**Miyuki's POV**

"What! He did what!" I had yelled loudly. Daisuke had told me all about his confrontation with Kukai.

"Yeah, then after I told him we were just friends; he walked away pretty gloomy. I don't know why…"

"I'm really sorry about that. He really does jump into conclusions. I'll talk to him about it."

"When are you going to tell him?" Daisuke asked me. I was pretty surprised that he would care about all these things.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I think he cares," I just stared at him. Why would he? I mean he has Utau, "about you."

"Look, I'll tell him when it's the right time. Now isn't."

"What if it's too late?" That was a good point. If Kukai-kun and Utau stay where they are now, they'll just always be together and I'll never be able to tell him.

"Soon, now you better go. You're making your girlfriend wait too long." I said pushing him to the direction he came from. Then I started to walk opposite where I pushed him too.

To admit it, I actually thought it was cute that Kukai-kun had done that for me; and then hearing Daisuke say that he might actually care. I was happy. I better tell him soon before it's too late.

…

"There you are!" I yelled running over to Kukai-kun.

"What, what is it?"

"I can't **believe **you punched Daisuke!"

"He told you?" He said trying to laugh it off.

"Yes! And why did you do that?"

"I'm sure he explained everything to you."

"Oh right, that's true."

"So, I'm not in trouble?" He said trying to smooth things over. I gave a fake sweet smile.

"Yeah right you are!" I smacked his head. I loved our relationship. I would hate to see it gone if I told him I like him. It made me a bit discouraged to tell him, but I knew I had to tell me eventually.

**Kukai's POV**

That was refreshing, being with Miyuki-chan. We haven't been like that for pretty long. I smiled to myself. I walked near my house and I saw Utau with another person. It was a guy I had noticed. But where was he from? I walked over to them.

"Hey Utau," I looked over to the guy, "Do you mind introducing me to him?" I smiled. He introduced himself, "Charles."

"I'm-"

"I know who you are. Utau talks nonstop about you." He said whispering the last sentence to me, but I'm sure Utau heard since there was a slight blush across her face. For some reason Utau has been quiet the whole time.

"Well I better get going before it's too late." And there he went. I looked at Utau.

"Utau, want to go inside?"

"You didn't call me Utau-chan…"

"Oh sorry, I'm not used to it, Utau-chan." I said smiling.

"I heard you got in a fight."

"Not a fight, more of just, uh, a punch."

"It was because you were mad. You were mad because you thought Daisuke was cheating on Miyuki."

"Yeah, well she's like a sister to me. I wouldn't want to see her hurt." She looked different. Why is she like this? Why does she look so sad?

"Why didn't you get mad when he was here? Don't you care?" She started to get angry.

"Well, I didn't think of it like that. I thought he was just one of your friends. He looked familiar to me!" I could see tears forcing their way out of her eyes. Oh shoot. Why has it come to this? "Look I'm sorry. You want me to chase after him and punch him?"

"No it's ok. Don't." A tear fell down.

"Stop please. Stop crying." I said trying to wipe off her tears.

"I have to go." She said walking away.

"But wait." But she did not. She had turned her back on me. Was this the end? I don't want it to end like this.

* * *

><p>AN: Well thanks again for reading and I hope you really like it. Please review and I will update soon! :D


	8. The Fights

**I Know You Love Her, But I Love You Too**

Hello! I am back! Well I just want to let all the readers and reviewers that I am so grateful for them and THANK YOU! Well here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Remember review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7: The Fights<em>

**Kukai's POV**

"Here you go." Utau said giving me a sandwich she had made. It had been three days after Utau had cried in front of me and I feel so bad because I still don't know why. She just acts like it never happened and we just continued being together just like always…Until…

"Why don't you make time for me?" Utau asked. That question sort of made me mad because I know she knows she's the one who needs to make time.

"No, I think it's why don't _you _make time for _me_?" We were at my house, sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Utau was getting really angry.

"You're always so busy with your singing. I _can__'__t _make time for you. You need to." There was silence. "And I can't believe you have the guts to ask, why I don't make time for you. I have plenty of time." Utau was glaring at me. I tried to avoid it, but it was so frightening. Then she got up and made her way to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" The door was slammed. "Utau!"

I was really angry now. Not because of the whole fight, but because she was mad at me. She was the one who started it. I sighed. Everything had become so complicated. I sometimes wondered if Utau was jealous of Miyuki-chan. But why should she?

Finally I went outside to chase after her. I was really angry at her, but I still liked her. I'm not going to let her go. I was walking really fast looking on the ground. My thoughts were racing going back and forth to Utau and Miyuki-chan. Then I bumped into something solid. I looked up and it was Utau with tears in her eyes. There was a long silence. I had opened my mouth, but no sound came out. Utau was just staring at me, looking as if she was waiting for an apology.

Then when I was finally able to talk we both had said "sorry" at the same time. And again there was a moment's silence.

"It's alright." I finally said. "I mean it was also my fault too."

"I know, but I should've never asked a stupid question like that." Utau said looking down.

"It wasn't _that _stupid." But I was thinking in my head that it was sort of stupid. "You want me to walk you home? It's getting late…" Utau nodded and we both walked towards Utau's house.

"Sorry about the whole thing." Utau said while we were walking.

"We're past that now, it's okay. I forgive you." But Utau just continued.

"It's just, I was mad about you and Miyuki." I sort of got mad that she had to include her in.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to be nice, but she just looked at me.

"I know you know what I'm talking about." Utau said firmly.

"No, I don't." It looked like Utau was getting annoyed, but I really don't know what she was talking about.

"Do I really have to explain it?" Utau said raising her voice.

"Well, what are you trying to explain?" I said raising my voice too.

"You and Miyuki!" She had just yelled out with tears falling down on her face.

"What about us! Like I said _we __are __just __friends_." I knew that was a lie because that had hurt me inside. It hurt me saying that in my heart.

"You say that, but you don't mean it!" Utau was yelling as loud as she could. "I know you love her! I know you do! And yet you're still with me! Why!" Her tears were falling fast and it just kept going on. I just looked at her. She knew. Why didn't she break up with me then? Do I really love Miyuki-chan? But we were just friends… It's not like she'll feel the same way and it's too late now. If me and Utau had broken up now she would just think she was just a rebound. Why has it come to this? Why couldn't I just have asked Miyuki first? I wouldn't have hurt anyone that way.

"Why?" Utau had repeated, but quieter. "Why?" I hugged her putting her head onto my chest. There was silence, besides Utau's sobbing. I was just staring at her. She had been hurt all this time.

"Did you have fun! Playing me along?" Utau had finally said looking at me with her usual frightening, cold eyes. The same eyes I had met her with. I tried to open my mouth saying I didn't mean it, but I couldn't. She just kept staring at me with her eyes.

"Well I hope you have a great life!" Then she started walking away. I had tried to call out to her, but my mouth wouldn't let me. I was just so angry. I punched the tree next to me and a tear fell down my face while I wiped it off. The hand I punched the tree with had blood on the knuckles. I started to walk home with my hands in my pocket. Why has it come to this?

_You __should __go __talk __to __her! _Daisuke had told him that. Why did that come to his mind? Then he continued walking looking down on the floor.

* * *

><p>AN: Well thanks for reading! Remember to review and I think the next chapter will be up before you know it! :D


	9. Finally

**I Know You Love Her, But I Love You Too**

Okay, so here's chapter eight! I plan on finishing the story with one more chapter and probably an epilogue. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! And remember review! 8D

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: Finally<em>

**Kukai's POV**

I arrived home. I was still so angry. I walked over to my couch and collapsed on it.

Then there was a knock. I hoped it was Utau coming back. We had many fights before and we would make up just again. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" I asked. It wasn't Utau, it was Miyuki-chan. There was disappointment in myself, but happiness at the same time. "It's late."

"I know, but this is important. It can't wait." I just stared at her. I stared at her deep, dark, beautiful eyes. I loved her, I really did. Why did I ignore that? Why hadn't I noticed?

"So what's this thing that can't wait?" I asked nonchalantly. She went inside and just stood there. Miyuki-chan was looking on the ground playing with her hands. There was silence which made me get more curious. What was the thing that couldn't wait?

"Um…" Miyuki-chan started. I looked at her with a questioning look.

"I know you're with Utau," Miyuki-chan said slowly and quietly, "And I know you love her, but the thing is… I love you too." There was silence.

"Are you crazy?" I said which later on I realized was the wrong words to say after that. She stared at me regretting she should've never said that or even came there.

"I'm sorry. I should've never come. That was a stupid thing to tell you." She turned around and held out her hand to the doorknob.

"Wait!" I took her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. I wasn't going to lose her again. She was the one I wanted, the one I truly loved. It was the happiest I've ever felt for a long time. After this we would be together. But then she pulled away.

"What are you doing!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're with Utau! Why are you doing this!" Miyuki-chan always thought of other people. It was in her nature.

"You said you love me, didn't you?"

"But you love Utau! How could you do this to her!" She was sort of lecturing me. She goes against her feelings and to the right things to do.

"I don't." I said firmly. "I-we broke up, just actually not long ago." There was silence again. "So we really aren't doing anything wrong. And plus, I liked you for a long time too. I've wanted to be with you ever since we've met… even if I hadn't noticed it until now." Again there was silence and she just stared at me.

"I-I don't want you to change your mind because I say so." She said quietly.

"I didn't. I really mean it."

"Then why did you just notice until now." I chuckled.

"Well, actually Utau told me. She noticed it when I didn't. Trust me; I'm not forcing to make me feel like this." Then again there was silence. "I really do love you." Miyuki-chan had tackled and squeezed me tight.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" I laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey, at least we're together now."

"Finally."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for making it so short. :( Anyways, thanks for reading and review please! 8D


	10. The Future

**I Know You Love Her, But I Love you Too**

So... This is the last chapter! I really hope you enjoy it and please review! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9: The Future<em>

**Miyuki's POV**

"Are you serious!" Suki had started to squeal, then she began to hug me, "I'm so happy for both of you, this is amazing! Finally!"

"Settle down… We're not married." I said smiling at her. She was the absolutely the best friend ever.

"I know… But I'm just so happy!" She said still squeezing me so tight. I chuckled and hugged her back.

**Kukai's POV**

I was finally with Miyuki-chan and I was absolutely happier. I still couldn't believe I hadn't realized it earlier. But there was still something bothering me. I'm not sure what, but I could feel it in my gut. Then I realized it when I saw Utau. She was three feet away from me. The first time I saw her after we had broken up. We both had opened our mouths to say something, but nothing came out.

"You go first." I said.

"I'm really happy for you two." She said shyly like it was the first time they had met.

"Thanks," I said smiling and slightly blushing, "I'm sorry."

"I should be the one who needs to say sorry. I already had noticed it, but I just let you figure it out yourself. I should've told you. I should've broken up with you a long time ago." She said quickly.

"It's fine." I finally said.

"Good." We stood there just smiling at each other. There was silence, but not the usual awkward silences we had before. "We're still friends right?"

"Of course!" I said brightly.

**Epilogue**

_20 years later…_

"Mom, please!" A brown-haired, seven-year-old boy whined, "All my friends are going!"

"We have to visit your grandmother!" A 33-year-old Miyuki yelled, "Next time, I promise."

"Are you sure you have all your things packed?" Also an older Kukai asked his six-year-old daughter who looked very much like Miyuki.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Mom!" The youngest of all of them, a four-year-old boy who also looked like Miyuki, but had acted like Kukai yelled, "All my stuff won't fit!" Miyuki had run over to her youngest son and said, "It's only for three days!" She had opened her bag and all his toys were packed inside. "You don't need all of this!"

"Dad said I could pack anything I want!" Miyuki turned to Kukai and glared at him.

Miyuki ran upstairs to put all of his toys back muttering something like 'why does going to her mom's house so hard.'

Finally when they were all done they all went to the car and drove off.

"We're going to meet with Suki-chan there." Miyuki said while they were in the car.

"Why?" Her daughter, Matsuri asked.

"Why not?" The oldest brother, Kyou answered.

"Yay! Auntie Suki always gives me presents!" Haku yelled.

"Don't be so greedy." Miyuki scolded.

And they drove all the way to their grandmother's house. It was the same thing, loud and with fighting. It was very tiring to Miyuki and Kukai seemed to be encouraging it. Though they were a happy family and Miyuki and Kukai couldn't have asked for more.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, yeah I know it was short and a bit corny, but I didn't really know how to end it... So yeah! This story is finally done! :D Thanks to all you readers and reviewers! I appreciate it all! And please review! 8D


End file.
